Accidental
by quietlyincandescent
Summary: Accidental, it was all accidental, but a happy accident non the less.
1. Prologue

James and Sirius had made a magical contract back when they graduated from Hogwarts. They wanted their descendants to become joined and become real families, and Sirius also wished to bring in new blood into his blood line even if just to drive his mother up the wall. Of course there were certain conditions that had to be met between perspective descendants in order for the betrothal contract to be activated and come into effect. They had never expected it to be fulfilled in their lifetime as was often the case with betrothal contracts with such conditions like the ones they made. Years later they would regret it.

Little Rosa had survived through the battle and Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort with the help of the Order. She grew up as a happy child and went to Hogwarts with her best friend Neville. She had grown up into a young woman with vivacious charms.

She had a group of good friends consisting of Neville, Hermione and Fred and George.

She had a crush on Fred since she started Hogwarts and finally they started dating in her fifth year. They dated for a year before they broke it off when they naturally grew apart. They remained best friends.

The trouble started when she turned seventeen. It was just after she returned home from finishing her sixth year at Hogwarts. The morning of her birthday the party was started and was well underway when she received a notice by owl from the department of records at the ministry.

It was a letter of notice informing her of a betrothal contract involving her coming into effect. She had dropped the letter horrified. Her mum Lily had appraoched her, picking up the letter from the floor. As she too read the entire contents of the document she whirled round on her husband, who was watching them with half-worried and half-confused gaze. He took the letter from her hands and read through it with Sirius looking over his shoulder. The two men responsible for the mess were horrified into silence, shocked to the core. The simple harsh truth of the situation was this, the Potter-Black betrothal contract had been activated and Lord Sirius Black and the heiress Rosa Potter were betrothed to be married within the year.

Rosa had gone into shock and had locked herself in her room, too shocked to even show her anger or even look at her dad and Sirius. As for Lily, she had become so furious that she kicked out James for the night, and so he stayed over at Sirius' place. In their own right, they were too shocked to speak. This wasn't what they had in mind when they wrote up the binding contract. They went to Dumbledore to ask for his help in finding a loophole or anyway to undo the contract. He had looked at them gravely and eventually agreed to do his best to help.

The fact of the matter was this. The nature of the original contract that they had written up was meant as a binding, non-freeing or breakable by any means other than their personally selected unforgiving circumstances brought on by either of the two people bound in the contract. Those unforgiving circumstances were hurtful ones that they couldn't even consider it even if to break the contract. The goal of the contract was to bind the two people in marriage by soul as well as body and mind, and of course by law. So it was not just a farce fake marriage by name only. Over time their souls would weave intricately with the other's soul and have the benefits of such a magical bind. It was a contract made in the old times by families of old customs, by families who arranged their children in marriages or by lovers who were so sure of their love for each other. It was not to be attempted lightheartedly. If done by true lovers, it was the dream of all lovers to be bound in such a marriage. If done not in this sort of circumstances, it was another thing entirely.

Rosa had finally come out of her room by dinner time the next day, because - truthfully - she was awfully hungry. She had refused to look at anyone, for it would mean she would have to face the reality, even if it was the only thing in her mind. She only half-listened to her mum's attempts to talk to her, half-listening to weak explanations about dad away researching about ways to figure this mess out. It wasn't the news she was hoping to hear, so as soon as she was done eating she left the table.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James and Sirius had spent all day and night at Sirius's place, going over the contract and remembering the clauses they made for it. It was made as a protection for their loved descendants on the off chance that a couple, one from each of the two families met the conditions of the appropriate spouse, as well as the conditions for a most desired match as as a couple. When such conditions were met and contract activated automatically, the two people would not be able to break the binding off. One of the conditions for a match was that of love and compatibility, and because the ultimate goal for the binding was protection, because it had been drawn up back when Voldemort was still high in power, it was really unbreakable.

So, gulping with a sense of dread and fright, they went onto looking for a loophole amongst the clauses. When they were coming up with the clauses they had never imagined Sirius would be a possible candidate. In hindsight, they felt foolish as they could see Sirius was an obviously very possible candidate.

Truthfully, they had just got out of Hogwarts when they made the contract and so they were naive and foolish in choosing the contents for the binding. Sirius fulfilled all - not most, all - the requirements of a male partner and as Rosa grew up into a young woman, she came to fulfill every requirements and criteria of a female spouse. This made Sirius look at Rosa again in a new light, he had never seen Rosa as a possible wife and head lady of a house. If or when this binding went through, she would be the Head Lady of the Black house, since Sirius was the Head Lord.

They spent three days and nights combing through the papers and books, and when they still did not surface, Lily demanded they come round with all the materials. Rosa happened to be round at a friend's birthday slumber party, and so Lily took the opportunity to bring Sirius round to give a proper scolding.

Lily could not believe the two men could have made this and what's more, not told her. They had obviously forgotten all about it, and not aware of the risks of their own work. The three stayed up all night, and Lily realised there was no going back on this. She felt miserable but more angry at the men for their foolishness.

If she was brutally honest and looked at things face value, they would be a very favourable match, if it had not been for the fact that she was his goddaughter.

Lily and James sat Rosa down and told her honestly that they could see no way out of it. Rosa was miserable, she wanted to date, find her true love and soul mate, marry him and live happily ever after, not marry her godfather, forced by a magical betrothal, for protection or whatever the contract was for. All hopes of romantic future was out. What was worse, there was a time deadline and she could not put it off inevitably. Lily told her they would be able to put off the ceremony till the Christmas break, or even till next spring when she would have to take time off school to marry. Rosa wouldn't sacrifice her schooling for the stupid contract and so she said she would get it over and done with at Christmas break.

She refused to see Sirius or talk to dad even as she left for King's Cross to return to Hogwarts. Sirius owled her when she was back at Hogwarts but she didn't owl back. She continued to receive his owls, all of which went unanswered. At the last owl, she read that Sirius would seek her out at her first Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius wanted to talk with her, face to face. She would not talk to him even if she saw him there.

Indeed, true to his word, she saw him as soon as she arrived in the village. She swirved around him, not saying a word in reply to his quiet hello. Sirius grabbed her elbow gently and stopped her in her tracks. She stopped in defeat, and told her friends to go ahead without her. She turned round but still didn't look up at him. She kept her gaze firmly on his dark khaki green sweater. It was a nice colour and she liked it when he wore it. She looked up when he began to lead her to a cottage in the Hogsmeade, one of the houses he owned. She had been there once before as a child during her visits to Hogsmeade with Sirius and her parents.

She wiped away the snow flakes on her coat as Sirius closed the front door behind her. She was cold and so she went through to the kitchen and began to make a pot of tea. She could sense Sirius was standing nearby, behind her, watching her. When she turned round and placed his cup in front of him, she finally looked up at his face, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked the same as ever besides the grim and serious look on his face, he looked sharper yet gentler, and dark and handsome. He looked attractive, something she had never considered before. Was it because she knew she would have to marry him one day, and he would be her husband and she his wife one day? She wasn't sure, but she was uncomfortable with where her thoughts were going. She looked away from his eyes and focused on drinking her tea and listening to his apologies about how this came about and got her caught in its mess. He couldn't say in exact words but he apologised for the fact that she was stuck on marrying him. A small flicker of thought appeared, a thought that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, and quickly disappeared again.

She asked him what they would do now since they would have to go through with it. He told her he wanted to get to know her more, more than as an uncle would a niece, but perhaps a close friend - to start with. Of course, he knew the binding contract's requirements went beyond the wedding ceremony, but they had decided Lily would break the news gently. Sirius would not overwhelm her with the whole picture during their first conversation.

He promised he would be back at her next Hogsmeade and the ones following that, and they would spend time together at the cottage, get used to the idea. She merely nodded in agreement, and made to start walking up to the gates of Hogwarts when she turned back again and very hesitantly hugged him like she used to before this fiasco happened. Sirius had barely enough time to return the hug before she quickly let go and disappeared through the gates.

Sirius was waiting for her and they took a small walk to his cottage. They huddled up in front of the fireplace with cups of tea and spent half the day together talking things through until she had to go back to school. They continued to do this every Hogsmeade weekend.

She would not tell a soul, but she had imagined a dark, handsome and roguish man to be her true love one day, and Sirius was indeed such a man and very handsome. What is more, he loved her, perhaps not romantically, but loved her none the less.

The last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break arrived, and as she dressed to go to Hogsmeade she was nervous. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to look good and woman like, not a little girl. She took great care with choice of clothing, and decided next time she went shopping she would buy more sophisticated clothes and less teenage clothes. She wanted Sirius to like _like_ her. She reasoned that it was not because she secretly liked him, but because if they were going to go through with this wedding, she might as well put an effort into it.

Sirius met her at the village and took her to the cottage. Sirius could sense her nervousness and wondered what was going on. Rosa looked beautiful today, more than she usually did. She was in her usual style of feminine dress but something about her looked more grown up, and womanly. He was lucky he was marrying such a beautiful woman, because if it wasn't for this contract, he would never have married, much less one as beautiful as Rosa. With the name of Black tainted because of his parents and grandparents, he was not popular amongst witches, perhaps ditzy witches who sought him for his looks and fortune, but no one sane and proper.

She was hypersensitive and acutely aware of the way he leaned against the sofa right behind her as she leaned forward to put down her cup of tea, the way his knee was turned towards hers and the length of his thigh was pressing against hers. She could smell his gentle and warm smell of cologne, and surreptitiously took a slow deep breath, taking it in. She could feel his scent hugging her, all around her, every sense being assaulted by the shock of such a scent and soothed by it. She felt a little sleepy because she so comfortable and leaned back against the sofa, realising only then that she was now stuck snuggly in the crook of his left arm and torso. She was very aware of such a position but she didn't want to move. She felt his look down at her, she pretended not to see him watching her as she focused on the flickering fire in front of her. She still pretended not to feel his closing gap, until suddenly he kissed her cheek, more accurately, dangerously close her lips. She looked up at his eyes which was right in front of her shocked, but when she made no sign of disgust or wanting to push him away, he kept his eyes on hers and slowly came close again and gently touched her lips with his lips. He pressed against her lips and then captured her lips with his, his arms going around her frame.

She could not believe this was happening, and her heart was beating painfully against her chest. She felt weak and could only bring her arms high up enough to catch a fistful of his sweater into her hands. Sirius proceeded to kiss her like she never experienced before, and tried to copy him, he took in a sharp intake of breath and she worried if she did something wrong, but he started to kiss her with more -... energy, speed, she wasn't sure. She couldn't think of anything else besides his lips.

When she pulled her head back a little to catch her breath, he was watching her closely, drunk with her kiss and scent. She couldn't read this new expression on his face, and she was more than a little nervous. This was a new territory and she didn't know what she should do. She looked at him and he was watching her fondly and intensely, and he kissed her again.

When he walked her back to the gates at the school, she turned and hugged him before she literally ran away, blush colouring her face and neck. He watched her go with amusement and seriousness mixed together. He had finally done what he had been wanting to do for the last couple of months and kissed her. However, the seriousness of the situation dawned on him. Marrying her was initially because of the contract, but kissing her was because he wanted to, solely due to his want, and he would have to confess to James and face him sooner or later, because he would one day marry her and consumate. He would not be able to keep his secret feelings for Rosa a secret for long. He would do it and get this settled with James before Rosa came for Christmas break and .. their wedding.


End file.
